1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a dispensing package assembly, and more particularly, relates to an improved package for safely containing and dispensing a pre-determined amount of fluent material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of packaging systems have heretofore been developed in the art for dispensing a pre-determined dosage amount of a fluent material onto a substrate. Particularly when dispensing single doses of a pharmaceutical, biological or pesticidal formulation, the full dosage amount need be delivered with accuracy while preventing contact between the material being applied and the user/applicator.
Glass ampoules including a dropper system have been used extensively in the past to dispense a measured amount of a fluent composition onto a patient or other substrate, but these ampoules are relatively inconvenient to transport, store and use in addition to posing the risk of breakage at any time during distribution and use.
Plastic packets have also been developed for dispensing a pre-determined amount of fluent material. Although these packets are relatively more convenient and safe than the glass ampoules heretofore mentioned, the user/applicator is generally required to handle the packet extensively, often times manually squeezing the packet to completely the expel material. There is a substantial risk that the user will come into contact with the contained material by handling the packet in this manner. In addition, the flexible packets are not well suited for directing the contained material to a desired point of application or to spreading the material upon being applied.
Another problem encountered with single dose packages heretofore developed in the art is that the packages are too small to have all the necessary product information, instructions and warnings printed thereon. Government regulations, however, frequently require that this information be presented on the package itself and it is desirable to include such information so that it is immediately available to the user/applicator during the application process.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing package assembly for safely and conveniently storing and dispensing a pre-determined amount of a fluent material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing package assembly wherein product information and labeling is provided on the package assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispensing package assembly that protects the user from contact with the primary container and the material contained therein while the material is being dispensed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing package assembly for containing a single dose of a pharmaceutical, biological or pesticidal formulation that is relatively easy to use and that protects the user from contact with the formulation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing package assembly containing a pre-determined dose of a pesticidal formulation for direct application to an animal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing package assembly for dispensing a pre-determined dosage amount of a fluent material wherein the assembly is relatively convenient to transport, distribute and use and is aesthetically pleasing to the eye.